Laleh "Lee" LeChuck/Bettgeflüster/2013-06
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = Juni = 23. - Auf dem Schiff E'''r's fort, un' wenn ihr nich' wäret, 'ch wüsst' grad' kein' Grund... selbs' noch hierzusein... centre '''21. - Auf dem Schiff G'anz schön lang her, meine Kleinen, es ist zuviel los, ich weiss nicht... manchmal denke ich, es wär sicherer von hier zu verschwinden, hab mich in einiges verwickeln lassen, das... sorge mich einfach darum, euch allein zu lassen, wenn mir etwas zustösst. Aber bitte macht euch keine Sorgen, ich liebe euch über alles und werd euch nicht im Stich lassen. Ansonsten, notfalls wären Tante Mal und Onkel Jes für euch da, aye? Aye! '''E'r ist immer noch da, selbst nach weiteren Reibereien, ich weiss auch nicht, was ständig los ist, aber... ich bin nunmal ein Hitzkopf! Und dann, wenn ich die andere Person endlich auch in Rage versetzt hab, werd ich irgendwie ganz kühl und berechnend, ich glaub... das ist höllisch schwer mit mir umzugehen. Aber wir vertragen uns auch immer wieder, und... nunja, ich hoff einfach, es bleibt dabei. Dafür hat er sich wahnsinnig über sein Geschenk gefreut, und es steht ihm auch wirklich. Hübsche Tinte über den Oberarm, von Lix, mach ich mir vielleicht auch noch, aye. Nein, du kriegst keine Tätowierung! Wie ihr seht hab ich mich dafür entschieden, mir mal wieder Dreads zu machen, wisst ihr noch, so wie früher! Das sah immer irre aus. Aber vermutlich mach ich nur vorn einige, dafür dann richtig hübsch, und bind Holzperlen und Stäbchen rein und so, aye, wie ich früher schon hatte, genau! Mwoah, ich freu mich riesig. Krümel hab ich schon gebeten, mir kleine Holzperlen mit Totenschädeln, und welche mit Tigergesichtern zu schnitzen. Der Kleinen geht's irgendwie auch nicht gut in letzter Zeit, ständig tickt sie wegen irgendwas aus, ich werd noch ein Auge mehr auf sie haben, als ohnehin schon... 'Z'urzeit hab ich wirre Gedanken im Kopf. Habt ihr euch zum Beispiel schonmal gefragt, warum nicht der Donnerstag Mittwoch heisst? Denn... vor dem Mittwoch liegen zwei Tage, dahinter vier pro Woche. Wohingegen der Donnerstag genau in der Mitte zwischen je drei anderen liegt. Ist doch eigentlich völlig dämlich oder? Ging mir durch den Schädel, als ich zuletzt in dieser neuen Kneipe war, dunkle Laterne oder sowas. Weiss nicht, was ich von dem Schuppen halten soll. Erstmal sehen ob das nicht wieder eine von den Geschichten wird, wo der Wirt nach zwei Wochen Pacht einfach spurlos abhaut, weil's Geschäft nicht läuft. 'E's müssen schon acht, oder neun Tage sein, seit Marc in den Bau geworfen wurd. Hatte ihn zuletzt nur noch verkleidet besucht, war zu gefährlich, gibt einige, die nicht wissen sollten, welche Kontakte ich pflege. Hatte ihm einen neuen Kohlestift und Pergament mitgebracht, er zeichnet gern, und gar nicht übel. Mich hat er auch zu Papier gebracht. Ich glaub mittlerweile ist er raus, jedenfalls war ein Zettel beim Fischfass. 'I'ch denke, ihr habt den Knall auch gehört. Der Waffenladen im Magierviertel wurd gesprengt, aye... genau, da wo auch Munzel arbeitet. Nein, das wird mit unserem Schiffchen nicht passieren, nie! Ist schon seltsam, ich hatte nur Stunden davor ein sehr grosses Geschäft angeboten bekommen, das dann aber auch wieder eingestellt wurd. Ech' schad drum, 's wär 'ne verdammt interessante Schei... äh also... neinnein, ich mein, ich soll euch ja ohnehin nicht mit meiner Arbeit langweilen, aye. Gab dabei leider auch Tote... also bei der Explosion. Echte Schande. Mal sagte, sie kriegt seither nix mehr runter, wollt ihr heut diese trollischen Weizenfladen mit Gemüsefüllung kochen, die ihr auch so mögt... hatte ich eigentlich für Jes geplant als Überraschung, aber sie hätte es grad dringender brauchen können. Nur leider wollt sie nicht, obwohl ich unser Gewürz gar fast ganz weggelassen hatte. Auch Liz geht's dreckig seither, wobei ich froh bin, das sie wenigstens sonst wieder auf den Beinen zu sein scheint. Sah nach dem Kampf im Lamm echt übel aus für sie. 'T'ja, und wenn wir schon bei Leuten sind, die wieder stehen, Skuu, der da angegriffen wurd, scheint auch wieder fitter zu sein, hab ihn die Tage kennengelernt, irgendwie... eine ziemlich armselige Kreatur, auch wenn er es so gar nicht zu merken scheint. Was mich wiederum freut, denn ich glaub, so lebt er trotz allem irgendwie... nunja, vielleicht nicht gerade glücklich, aber auf seine Art vermutlich zufrieden, aye. Hat eine aussergewöhnliche Art zu Sprechen, macht ihn irgendwo fast sympathisch, ist jedenfalls nicht wie der Rest. Er mocht meinen Namen, weil er wohl mal mit wem gemeinsam kämpfte, der genauso hiess. Dann bot er mir noch an, meinen... Fleischespartner, aye das waren seine Worte. Meinen Fleischespartner auf seine Härte zu prüfen, vermutlich, falls ich irgendwann mal an Kinder denken sollt. Aber ich hab doch schon euch! 'E'ins noch, ich hab Lix gebeten, mir eine Sterbeurkunde auszustellen, das ich in Darkshire abgeknallt worden sei. Neinnein, natürlich ist mir nichts geschehen, bin doch hier! Aber ich dacht mir, wenn ich die ordentlich von ofizieller Stelle aus nach Booty verschicken könnt... also mit Jes' Hilfe... denken die vielleicht ich bin tot, und lassen das Kopfgeld fallen. Vielleicht ist es dann auch nicht mehr so gefährlich sich dort wieder blicken zu lassen, wenngleich ich weiterhin nicht vorhabe, da ohne Verkleidung hinzugehen. Ist ja immer noch die andere Geschichte mit Rizzo... 'N'un schlaft, meine kleinen Piraten, ihr müsst noch gross werden, um irgendwann alle Weltmeere zusammen erzittern zu lassen! centre '''16. - Auf dem Schiff E'''r... ist noch da... centre '''15. - Auf dem Schiff F'ast schon wieder Morgen meine Kleinen, heut gings aber auch drunter und drüber... '''R'ic ist nun wohl ganz weg, nachdem Mal ihn verlassen hat... Hoff ihr geht's bald wieder etwas besser. Werd ihr weiter beistehen... und ich weiss grad echt nicht, was ich tu, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft... fällt mir nichts Gutes ein irgendwie. 'E'in wenig doof war ich ja mal wieder... hab heut unten im Lamm aus lauter Blödsinn eine Lokalrunde zwischen Kampf Eins und Zwei angekündigt, weil ich dacht... kann ja ma' ein drauf mach'n, wenn'ch schon ma' Geburtstag hab' un' so'n bekack... äh... Neinnein! Also... Als ich die Schlange oben gesehen hab, die länger und länger wurd, dacht ich dann aber auch... Lee, das war ja mal wieder eine grandiose Idee! Glücklicherweise hat sich das Ganze dann aber doch noch im Rahmen gehalten. 'U'nd auch sonst war's ganz nett, Jes und ich haben um einen Wunsch gewettet, ging aber unentschieden aus, er hat beim ersten Kampf mit den beiden Mädels richtig gelegen... Eine davon war Liz wie sich später rausgestellt hat, die kennt ihr ja... glaub sie hat sich übel weh getan, ich hoff mal, auch ihr geht's bald wieder besser... Ich hab dann dafür beim zweiten Geprügel richtig gewettet, als dieser Riese wieder da war. Na, der andere, nicht der halbnackte Nordspinner, von dem ich schon erzählt hab. Haben's schlussendlich draussen mit einem Münzwurf besiegelt, ich bin die Gewinnerin! Aber ehrlich? Ich glaub ich hätt auch nicht verloren, wenn er gewonnen hätt... Mag's so sehr, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, einfach nur zu sehen wie er sich freut... 'N'aja, und... ich nöl und nöl... aber... hab ich nicht die besten Freunde der Welt? Guckt mal wie alle nur wegen mir beim Schiff vorbeikamen... weiss... immer noch nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich... nein, das ist keine Träne! Neinnein... ich hab nur was im Auge... ich... mwoah, bin echt... und all die lieben Geschenke. Und wie sie sich alle die Zeit genommen haben, es... ich... also... war wirklich... völlig aus den Socken. Ich... oh Mann, ihr habt es ja sehen können, einfach nur hinreissend. Um meinen... Geburtstag nachzuholen, eh... ich... weiss... also... hab' imm'r noch keine Ahnung was'ch... äh was ich sagen soll... einfach nur... würd mein Blut für jeden von ihnen vergiessen... 'D'ie Geschenke waren noch nichtmal das wichtigste... Einfach nur zu sehen... das ich ihnen was bedeute... wo sie mir doch alles bedeuten... war... mwoah... 'E'ine kleine Gutnachtgeschichte kann ich euch noch erzählen, aber dann müsst ihr schlafen, eh... wisst ihr noch damals in Booty, über der Bank hängt doch dieses Schiffswrack im Riff? Genau, ranken sich ja allerlei Gerüchte drum, wie das dahin gekommen ist. Aber wollt ihr wissen wie das wirklich passiert ist? Aye! 's nämlich 'ne besch... ich mein... ist wirklich eine sehr interessante Geschichte! Da war einst ein groooosses Piratenschiff, Dreimaster, aye, wie ihr's in euren kühnsten Träumen noch nicht gesehen habt. Fast schwarz wie die Nacht, war es komplett aus Ebenholz gezimmert. Mit hundert Kanonen zu jeder Seite, und einer gar scheusslichen Dämonenfratze als Galleonsfigur. Mmhmmm, genau so war das. Die Crew, so hat man sich erzählt, denn niemand, der sie je von Nahem zu Gesicht bekam, lebt noch, aye! Erzählt, ja, das sie die furchtlosesten, schrecklichsten, verwegensten und dreckigsten Bluthunde waren, die je die Weltmeere bereisten. Haben nicht davor Halt gemacht, ans Ende der Welt zu reisen. Wo alle Wasser brachial enden, wo sich die See in schäumendem Tosen bricht. Und wo Neptulons drei Töchter hausen, in einem schimmernden Palast aus lauter Muschelperlen tief unter'm Meer. So tief, das kein Lichtstrahl der Sonne dort unten ankommt, aye! Wo es leuchtende Fische gibt, die den Palast in allen erdenklichen Farben glitzern lassen. Die Crew stieg mithilfe gnomischer Tauchglocken selbst dorthin ab, eh! Nicht einmal die Schatzkammern von Neptulons Töchtern zu plündern, scheute man sich, warum auch. Die Drei besassen die funkelndsten Juwelen, die grössten Goldhaufen und die prächtigsten Schätze die jemals jemand besessen hat, aye? Alles wurde geraubt... doch es dauerte keine zwei Nächte, als sie johlend und singend zurücksegeln wollten. Dunkle Stürme brauten sich über dem Schiff zusammen, Blitze zuckten über'm Meer, und die Wellen wurden so hoch wie Berge! Während ein wilder Orkan aufzog, und man Neptulons wütende Racheflüche über ganz Azeroth hinweg hören konnte! Er selbst formte das Meer zu einem tiefen Wirbel, der das Schiff in sich einsog, wo ein jeder der Crew in die Tiefe gerissen wurd... selbst die Ratten im Unterdeck blieben nicht verschont... Als Mahnmal liess Neptulon das leere, tote Schiff auf einer gewaltigen Welle nach Süden gleiten, bis es berstend gegen die Klippen vor Booty schellte. Und niemand hat sich seither wieder zum Palast seiner drei Töchter getraut! Und nun... schlaft meine Kleinen. Ihr müsst gross und stark werden! Damit ihr eines Tages eure eigene Crew anführen könnt... centre '''14. - Auf dem Schiff M'oah, ich habe Geburtstag! Wusst ja nicht, welcher Tag heut ist, wer hätt's gedacht! Gut das Jes mich zufällig drauf brachte... das nenn ich mal 'nen Tag. Morgens hatte ich mich mit ihm gestritten, wegen dem was er nachts zu Fee sagte. Wisst ihr... ich glaub insgeheim wusst ich schon, was er meinte, aber... ich kann da nicht über meinen Schatten springen, ich bin einfach dämlich und stur. War auch gemein, dann gleich Fury mit reinzuziehen und... hach... warum kann ich nicht sein wie ihr? Ehrlich und toll! '''A'ber auch kein ruhiger Tag sonst, hab Munzelchen getroffen, ich glaub den habt ihr hier auf'm Schiff auch schon gesehen. Der Gnom, aye? Musst ihn vor 'ner irren Elfe retten, die ihn im Brunnen versenken wollt... diese Stadt... kaum wieder hier... halbe Seuche in der Zuflucht, zwei Frauen wurden wohl schon wieder am Hafen entführt. Emma, Lotte sind auch verletzt, weiss noch nicht wie das zusammenhängt. Ich... wollt direkt wieder weg, es macht mich fertig hier, alles ist einfach nur besch... bescheiden. 'S'chön, das Laigh zurück ist aus dem Norden, glaub den kennt ihr nicht. War ziemlich überrascht, hatte Fio, den Kerl von Krümel, schon vorher gesehen, und dacht vielleicht, den andern hätt's da oben erwischt. Weiss auch nicht, was mit ihm war, schätze mal, irgendwie ist er schon verletzt, hat den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, als ob er unter starken Schmerzmitteln steht. Hat seinen Schlüssel nun wieder. 'T'ja, und jetzt das hier! Mwwoah, ich könnt für immer hier liegen bleiben, ist mein Geschenk von Jes eh? Der Schlafsack in dem ihr grad liegt, aye! Hätt nie gedacht, das der so bequem sein könnt! War echt sprachlos, habt mich ja stammeln hören vor lauter Aufregung und Verzückung. Irre, das... er mich so sehr liebt, ich... weiss gar nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal Geburtstag gefeiert hab. Meinen jedenfalls, eure vergess ich nicht, meine Kleinen! Gebt fein Acht und schlaft schön, das zweite Kissen gehört euch... lieb euch. centre '''13. - Kajüte während der Überfahrt J'a, ist der kleine Ausflug nicht wunderschön? Selbst wenn irgendwie alles zerstört scheint, was mir in Erinnerung blieb... der Damm, der Hafen... Aber ihr habt dennoch euren Spass, und wir auch! War richtig, einfach mal ein paar Tage ohne Sorgen, ohne Leute um die sich zu kümmern es gilt. Und er ist ja da... ich glaub er würd nie wieder von meiner Seite weichen. Macht mir manchmal Angst, wisst ihr? '''E'cht, mir haben die Berge wahnsinnig gefallen, euch auch? Und der Schneeee! Ist immer wieder was Tolles, ja? Kennen wir im Süden nicht, ich hoffe ihr seid gerne da durchgetapst. Tut mir leid um Menethil, war sogar für einige kurze Momente mal eine kleine Idee von mir, irgendwann ein Häuschen dort, vielleicht mit einem Fischkutter, einige Tage auf See hinaus, dann wieder zuhause ausruhen... aber mir würd ja ohnehin langweilig werden, ihr kennt mich. Und meine Freunde würden mir auch zu sehr fehlen. 'S'agt mir... ich denk schon wieder, wer da im Knast sitzt. Wer sich getrennt hat. Wer schwer verletzt ist... warum kann ich nicht einfach, nur für einmal... vergessen. Muss es vergessen. Heute noch... morgen gegen Nachmittag werden wir wieder in Stormwind ankern hiess es. Hoff der schwere Sturm bringt uns nicht zu sehr von Kurs ab... aber selbst wenn, ihr geniesst das Schaukeln, aye? Ich mag es auch sehr... lieb euch. Bitte schlaft bald, wir hatten alle lange Tage. centre '''11. - Auf dem Schiff L'ieb euch, danke für's Aufpassen meine Kleinen. Sally hat sich sehr gefreut, aber nun hat sie ja jemand anderen. Wir haben ihr einen grünen Papageien, mit quietschbunten Flügeln, mitgebracht. Sie nannte ihn Jack, er lernt Worte, das erste was er sagen konnte, war "Rrrrrrum"! Die Rückreise verlief glatt, auch euch hab ich natürlich was mitgebracht, das zeig ich euch dann später, ihr werdet staunen! Einigen hab ich Buddelschiffchen mitgebracht, das wird sie sicherlich auch freuen. '''U'nd ich habe etwas Angst um Jes und mich. Erst die Sache mit Fee und Ben, jetzt scheint's auch mit Mal und Ric vorbeizusein... es ist so schade, es war immer schön die Beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich hoff nur, ich... darf bei ihm bleiben. Will ihn nicht verlieren... Ja, wir haben Mal geholfen so gut es ging. Werd jetzt auch öfters nach ihr sehen, was mit Ric ist, kann ich nicht sagen, scheint sich seit Tagen nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Hatte mir erst Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber ich glaub die sind unbegründet. Dachte dran, wenn's mit Fee nicht klappt, auch wenn ich es mir sehr wünschen würde, Ben dann mit Mal zu verkuppeln. Sie wäre das, was er sucht. Mit einem geruhsamen, ruhigen Leben. Aber meine Lieblingsfee geht vor, war ja auch zuerst da... 'V'erdammt, Marc hat's am Arm erwischt, tiefe Schnittwunde, hab ihn heut verarztet und genäht, sah etwas eitrig aus, wisst ihr... ja, eklig nicht? Keine Sorgen machen, euch kann sowas nicht passieren, würd ich nie zulassen! Hoff das bessert sich, sonst werd ich ihn noch zu einem richtigen Arzt schicken. Und dann kann auch gleich Ben mit, aye! Soviele Probleme links und rechts... wünscht mich jetzt schon wieder zurück an den Strand in Booty, nur mit ihm und euch... ganz allein. Daheim... und ohne Sorgen... centre '''9. - Zimmer in Booty Bay B'eim Klabautermann, so weit seid ihr weg. So weit... ich weiss nicht, wann uns das letzte Mal soviele Meilen getrennt haben. Oder ob es überhaupt bereits ein solches Mal gab. Ich glaube nicht. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Könnt ihr mich hören? Bitte sagt mir, das es euch gut geht. Und Sally... ich weiss, dass ihr euch sehr auf die Reise gefreut hättet. Darum dank ich euch umso mehr, das ihr auf sie aufpasst! Das kann sie jetzt gut brauchen. Passt für mich auf sie auf, wie ich euch gebeten habe. Dafür nehm ich euch nächstes Mal garantiert wieder mit, wie auch sie. '''O'h, Blondköpfchen wurd' gefasst, nachdem er Sally angeschossen hatte! Ley hatte mir versprochen, ihn lang genug am Leben zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas tief in mir... scheut sich vor der Rückreise. Schon oft habe ich mir jede seiner Gräueltaten vor Augen geführt. Und ich bin mir sicher, das ich nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was er wirklich getan hatte, weiss. Genauso oft habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie es sein würd, wenn er endlich in meine Hände fällt. Es wird nicht schnell gehen, und es wird hässlich werden. Vielleicht in Anwesenheit eines Arztes, der ihn einfach noch etwas länger am Leben hält. Bis jede kleinste Faser, jede Pore seines kümmerlichen Ichs nach dem Tode schreit, ihn herbeisehnt, danach lechzt. Er vielleicht unter Tränen um Erlösung bettelt. Aber jetzt? 'O'b es richtig ist, zu dem zu werden, wofür man ihn so sehr verabscheut? Wofür man ihn verurteilt? Wofür man ihn richten will... Ich... kann es euch nicht sagen... Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, das war auf Deck lange Zeit Leitspruch, ihr kennt ihn noch so gut wie ich. Aber ihr werdet euch auch an diesen einen Abend in Booty erinnern, mit dem Priester, der mir soviel Weisheit eingetrichtert hat, dass ich bis heute noch denke, das ich nichtmal die Hälfte davon aufnehmen konnte. Ein Auge, für ein Auge, sagte er, und die ganze Welt wird irgendwann blind sein... wie recht er doch hatte. 'T'ja, unsere Reise verlief eigentlich sehr ruhig, deutlich ruhiger als die Letzte. Die Gruppe war etwas kleiner als ursprünglich angedacht, nicht nur ihr und Sally habt gefehlt. Neben Jes und Munzel, waren nur noch Marcas und Ben von der Partie, zudem eine blonde Frau, wie uns in Westfall über den Weg lief, und uns dann ebenso bis Booty begleitet hat, ganz angenehm das Mädel. Ben und Lieblingsfeelein hatten sich wohl zerstritten, wir haben versucht, ihm zu helfen, über seine Probleme gesprochen, ich glaube, es hat gefruchtet. Vielleicht ereilt das Ganze doch noch eine weitere Chance. 'Y'ay, es ist wunderschön hier! Ich brauch es euch nicht zu sagen... aber irgendwie, doch, war es noch nie so sehr Heimat wie heute. Die salzige Meeresbrise, das warme Klima, der raue Umgangston, der nie stille Dschungel, und der Sonnenuntergang vor der Bucht... Der Mann, den ich liebe, an meiner Seite. Sein Arm um mich. Fehlt nur noch ihr. Und alles wäre... perfekt. Ehrlich. Einfach nur... richtig. centre '''7. - Auf dem Schiff H'ach, soviel zu tun, ihr fehlt mir! Habt ja bald Geburtstag, da gibt's auch was, eines ist schon bei Nemi in Auftrag gegeben, oh wie du dich freuen wirst! Lieb euch meine Kleinen, hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, das ich euch nicht jeden Tag eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen kann. Ist einfach zuviel los. '''E'in Hexenmeister war in der Zuflucht, und hat Dee vergiftet, dann kam noch ein blasser Spinner, der fand, das man die Narbe an meinem Hals viel schöner hätte treffen können... beim Klabautermann. Die, die mir die Waffe gestohlen hat, hat noch bezahlt, oder vielmehr ein Bekannter von ihr. Zumindest die Rechnung ist beglichen. Hatten dafür einen netten Abend mit Fee und Ben, hoff die Beiden kommen auch mit nach Booty am Sonntag. Ihr seid auf jeden Fall da, ja! Das wird euch gefallen, da gibt's ausser vielen anderen Tigern auch noch Panther. Und Raptoren! Aye. Aber was erzähl ich, das kennt ihr so gut wie ich. 'C'aos hin und her, Sunke hat meinen Arm mit dem Licht geheilt, ich war erst skeptisch und hatte etwas Schi... Angst, aber war die richtige Entscheidung, wirklich. Das Loch ist nun sehr viel kleiner, und wird schneller zuwachsen, dann kann ich euch schon bald wieder mit beiden Armen drücken! Dauert noch eine Weile, aber er war echt erstaunt, das ich solang gewartet hab damit. 'K'ann euch sagen, auch wenn ich euch mit meinen Geschäften ja nicht langweilen soll, das sie etwas ins Stocken geraten sind, wohl wegen Jes. Aber das ist egal, ich... wisst ihr... ich empfind sehr viel für ihn. Ich... ich glaub ich liebe ihn. Wir reden schon von der Zukunft, und es macht mir manchmal wahnsinnige Angst. Aber auch nur davor... es zu versauen, wisst ihr. Ich... lieb ihn einfach. centre '''2. - Auf dem Schiff 'L'ang ist's her meine Kleinen, tut mir leid, war zuviel los die Tage. Die Zuflucht wurde von irgendwelchen stümperhaften Pappnasen angegriffen. Nein, macht euch keine Sorgen, mich hat nur ein Streifschuss am Arm erwischt. Jes geht's auch gut, aber andere... um die muss man sich Sorgen machen... es war einfach nur ein sinnloses Gemetzel. Ich liebe euch, bin froh, wart ihr in Sicherheit. Hätt's mir nie verziehen, wenn euch was zugestossen wäre. 'E'ine Nacht davor haben wir das mit Jessie geklärt, wurd ein guter Deal draus mit den höchsten Kreisen, aber ich weiss ja, das euch meine Geschäfte langweilen, lieber spielen wir gleich noch etwas... ansonsten, ich glaub' ich... naja. Wisst schon... Ich mag ihn. So richtig, richtig... 'E's gäbe auch sonst soviel zu erzählen, aber ich will eigentlich einfach etwas Zeit mit euch geniessen, für einmal allein und in Ruhe. centre Kategorie:Spielergeschichten